


Tickle

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Derek!” Stiles swatted at his hands, trying to get the words out between his laughter. “Derek, I can’t breathe! Truce! Truce!”





	Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I can't breathe" and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174136191085/ooo-could-you-do-91-i-cant-breathe-for)

“Derek!” Stiles swatted at his hands, trying to get the words out between his laughter. “Derek, I can’t breathe! Truce! Truce!”  


Derek tickled him one last time and fell back on the opposite side of the bed, grinning. “What was that you said about being able to beat me in a tickle fight?”  


Stiles groaned and swatted at him, but missed and hit the bed instead. “Using werewolf strength to hold me down isn’t fair.”  


“I did _not_.”

“Oh, don’t even try that with me, dude, you _totally_ did. I know what your non-werewolf strength feels like, and that was definitely supernatural-level strength.”  


Derek rolled his eyes and laced his fingers behind his head. “You’re just upset because you lost.”  


“Only because you cheated!” Stiles protested.  


Derek sat up and raised his eyebrows. “Does that mean you want a rematch?”  


Stiles tackled him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
